Me And My Diary
by PandaLuver14
Summary: Toy Freddy give Toy Bonnie a diary to write her/his life. Request by my brother (Toy Bonnie gender is what you wish to)


PandaLuver14: Hey guys I got this crazy idea while I was writing in my diary crazy huh? well I hope you like it and as always enjoy! Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy request by my brother XD And Toy Bonnie gender is whatever **you **want

* * *

25 November 5:40am

Well I'm not sure why i'm writing this in a book but Freddy gave it to me as a gift. It was really sweet to him since I got depressed lately because of- I can't even write about it here, It because of the old me... The old me seen cold and look like she have suffer alot. She never speak to anyone except her friend Chica and The older ones. And I sometimes think that she may be like this because of me. I can tell that because I have her face, She have reason to be mad at me... I'm gonna sleep and continue writing tomorow.

26 November 3:26am

I can't believe that she didn't talk to me today I was trying to talk and be nice to Old Bonnie but she ignores me in my face and when she walk away she said that I was nobody... Just to think about it. It only makes me cry! I think my tears are in my diary now, Maybe shes right I am nobody... Oh my god Freddy heard my sobbings and he tries to comfort me. Why would he do that? Then he hug me. Why I blush while he was hugging me? I don't understand this feeling i'm having in my stomach It like that Butterflies are in my stomach. Why I feel that in my stomach when his near me? My hearts beat so fast. Why my heart does that?! I just don't get it.. Does Freddy feel the same when his close to me? I was afraid to ask Freddy that so I stay quiet.

Wait does he know that I am nobody?

Thats very good questions, Does he know. Well he said that if I was alright I nodded as a response, He smile and left.

I always wonder why Freddy always like this when i'm sad...

27 November 5:03am

I been thinking about what Old Bonnie said to me yesterday... Again shes right I am Nobody! Ohh... I just trow my diary, It got damage. Maybe Mangle could try and fix this.

28 November 12:12am

Wow Mangle knows how to fix everything! She fix my diary today. This is good because I will write more! Mangle is very a good person I don't know why people give up to fix her. Just to think about it.. It sad... It horrible to be broken everyday and the best part of this that I always ask her if shes ok with this. Mangle always nodded and smile but I think thats a fake smile she always does...

Life sucks for real.

29 November 1:59am

I just find out something about in the music box. The music box haves a puppet in there, He look kinda creepy though. I wonder why he don't come out of the music box, Its a mistery I guess... I been talking to my friend Chica, Shes really pretty though and very flirty when it comes to boys hehehehe! I been talking to her the feels when Freddy goes to me. Chica ask me if I was in love with him. I really didn't know was that so I ask her about it. Wow so thats love? I didn't know that, Maybe I do love him...

30 November 3:19am

I been hearing music lately, Now your wondering what type of music I like right? Well I like Rock of course! Anyway... I saw the old Foxy I don't know how to describes him, He kinda handsome and tall but his not my type. I see Foxy lost his other arm which it look horrible to watch you know. I see his always with the old Chica maybe they are a couple?

Who knows?

1 December 2:14am

I'm in a courner writing because the old Freddy saw me writing in my diary crazy guy right? Though his not always showing up in the restaurant but he hides in the shadow. If I was a kid I will be scared of Old Freddy now, Oh my god I think I saw him... Nah! Maybe it just my imagination...

Anyway I meet BB today, He seen very shy. Maybe if I talk to him more BB get use to me? I ask him what he does when the kids comes to the restaurant BB told me that he sell ballons I think thats better than playing the guitar in the stage. BB give me a red ballon, Now that a gentleman there hehehehe!

2 December 4:36am

Wow I have nothing new to write in my diary well Freddy and I are getting close. I don't know what to do about it wait... Why i'm saiying this I don't know if he likes me. I'm so stupid he might not like me! Again i'm stupid i'm so stupid i'm stupid and i'm- Oh! Freddy just walk in and I'm very nervius now and put the diary away.

Freddy ask me if I was using the diary that he give me I answer yes and smile, Chica told me to do that everytime when i'm with him. We talk for a while then BAM me and Freddy just glare at eatch other in the eyes! I'm freaking out! I can't deal with that you know, I don't know what to do. Freddy said that I was cute which I don't think I am cute but somehow he made me blush. I told him that I was not cute but Freddy just ignore it and kiss my cheeks.

I feel fireworks just started! I blush... I look at him should I ask him? Freddy well he just look at me. This is starting to get awkward to me. Umm... His putting his face close to mine, What I have to do in a situation like this?! My hearts beat fast as a horse running Freddy whispered something in one of my ears, He whispered that he loves me.

I close my eyes and blush. Then when I open my eyes Freddy kiss me! Can you believe that?! The kiss was so amazing, God my dream comes true for once. I blush and kiss him back, He pulls away and said If I want him? Well yeah duh! It obvius that I didn't do that I only nodded. Last night we did alot of crazy stuff but I enjoy it...

3 December 1:02am

I think I don't need a diary anymore I feel alot better now. I have something much better than a diary and thats Freddy. Goodbye diary maybe we see eatch other again hehehehe.


End file.
